rsf_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of the Seasons
Battle of the Seasons is the thirteenth season of the RSF Franchise, and is based off a mixture of the Battle of the Seasons (2002) format and the Battle of the Exes format of the reality television series The Challenge (formerly known as the Real World/Road Rules Challenge. The season followed Survivor Worldwide. This season saw the players divided into 15 teams of 2 with each team representing the previous RSF Seasons. Since several players overlap and represent many seasons, they were assigned teams/partners by production. Each of the 12 previous RSF Seasons have 2 representatives, with the exception of the original season, Moolah Beach due to casting restrictions. In addition, 2 teams of Rookies were formed as well as a Last Chance Team based on the Last Chance Poll selecting 2 applicants not initially selected. This season mixed two formats of The Challenge. It takes the concept of earning points and the Inner Circle from the Battle of the Seasons format with the Top Three teams with the most points earning safety from Elimination and the power to send one team to the Dome. It takes the partner concept and basic structure of the elimination occurring in the Dome based on the pair who finished in Last Place in the Challenge as well as the Inner Circle's Choice from Battle of the Exes. In the end, Piddu and Supahhero (Team Rookies) defeated splozojames50 and jimboslice (Team Gauntlet) as well as jharrin7887 and Timster (Team Fresh Meat) in the Final Challenge in order to earn the title of RSF Champion. Production Applications for Battle of the Seasons opened on March 30, 2012 and were open for roughly a week. 46 people (7 Rookies, 39 Veterans) applied for the season and 28 were initially cast with 2 spots left open for the Last Chance Poll. All players who applied and were not cast participated in the Last Chance Poll where the player who received the most votes in each group would become the final players of the season and would become the Last Chance Team. After 61 and 199 votes were cast, the winner of the Last Chance Polls with 24 and 63 votes respectively were: |} After the cast was set, one contestant on the Moolah Beach team, Survivor8, chose to drop out and since of the remaining Veterans that applied, none represented Moolah Beach, the person with the next most votes in the Last Chance Poll, ofl1998, was chosen as the replacement. The season occurred from early April 2012 to early May 2012. Notable Snubs The following players applied for the season but were not cast and would either make a future appearance in the RSF Franchise or had previously been a competitor on a former RSF Season: |} Cast |} Casting Notes: *Only 1 cast member, Leacroft, from the original season, Moolah Beach accepted the invitation to participate that was not assigned to represent a different season. As a result, ofl1998 was brought in as a replacement partner to be with Leacroft in representing the original season. At the time of the season, it was not known that Lemjam6 had been an original cast member of Survivor East vs West under the name vockle9, thus he was classified as a Rookie. Elimination chart Dome progress :Italicized text indicates a member of the Inner Circle Scoreboard progress Inner Circle voting Subsequent Seasons :Bold indicates the contestant was a finalist on this RSF Season.